Naruto the Next Generation
by Merski from the Dream World
Summary: Now that Naruto and his friends have grown up and have kids of their own. This is how they deal with the world their parents helped shape for them. This is the next generation of Naruto!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was early afternoon and the sun was high in the Konoha sky. A young man sat pondering at his desk surrounded by piles of paperwork. He was looking down at a certain sheet of paperwork, a pen in one hand and his head in the other, when there was a knock at the office doors.

"Come in!" He yelled looking up from the paper.

The door creaked opened and a man dressed in his chunin vest over a completely black outfit came in stood in the middle of the room one hand in his pocket. "You called for me Hokage-sama." He said

"SHIKAMARU" Yelled the man at the desk throwing his hands up into the air. "Just the man I wanted to see! Emm... help?" The man said awkwardly as he pointed to the pile of paperwork that sat at his desk.

Shikamaru sighed. "Hai, Hokage-sama" He went over and pulled up a chair and sat in front of the desk.

"Please Shikamaru, just call me Naruto. I'll never be a sama to you!" He chuckled as he handed Shikamaru a pen. "Right, this is what I've finished," He pointed to the pile to his left. "And this is still what I've still got to do." He pointed to the two piles to his right.

Shikamaru smiled. "How troublesome and on my day off Naruto. I'll work on this pile and you work on that one." He grabbed the top sheet and started to fill it out. Naruto just laughed and carried on working through the sheet in front of him.

After a couple of seconds of silence Naruto decided to speak. "Speaking of troublesome how's Temari?" He said smiling as he tried to power through the pile of paperwork.

Shikamaru let out a laugh. He wasn't sure how to take the comment. I guess he could only blame himself with the amount of times he has called her troublesome in Narutos company. "She's fine. She is actually visiting right now." Shikamaru said. Naruto smiled devilishly at that.

"Actually, Naruto," He put the pen down but didn't look up at his friend. This caused Naruto to look up from his work. Normally when Shikamaru stops working and goes quiet like this something was troubling him. "I was thinking of asking her to marry me..."

Narutos face lit up with a smile that stretched the whole way across his face. "YEAH" He Yelled "Way to go Shikamaru! Taking the big step"

Shikamaru smiled again turning slightly red with his friends embarrassing reaction. "But Naruto that involves..."

"I'll go find the marriage papers now!" Naruto interrupted bouncing up from his chair and heading to a cupboard. He started racking through it flinging pieces of paper everywhere.

"Naruto" Shikamaru attempted to get his attention only to be ignored by the now overly excited Hokage.

"Oh can I be the best man?" Narutos head appeared from around the cupboard door his face was still lit up with a ridiculous smile.

Shikamaru laughed awkwardly. "No, when we do get married, Choji will be my best man. But Naru..." He was cut off again.

"Awwh that's a shame" Narutos face pouted before then turning back to the cupboard. "I'm still going to help you out with the wedding!" He carried on talking as he raided through the endless piles of papers and boxes.

"Naruto" Shikamaru attempted again.

"Hey look I found it!" Naruto yelled cheerily jumping out from behind the cupboard door with a couple of sheets of paper. He still has that ridiculous smile plastered across his face.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru couldn't take it anymore and he yelled at his Hokage. This caused Naruto to freeze his happy expression was wiped from his face and he tilted his head confused.

Shikamaru cleared his throat out of awkwardness and began to speak. "If I purpose to Temari that will either involve her moving here and staying with me or me moving to Suna to stay with her. Either way both villages would be losing an asset member and it will be likely that I would be moving to Suna as she is the Kazekage sister and he will need her. I still need to ask Gaara permission to purpose and hope he doesn't kill me since it's not only his sister but his _older_ sister. It would create a link with our two villages however." Shikamaru could continue on with the list of reasons as to how them getting married could cause complications and create benefits but decided to leave it.

Naruto took a seat back down in his chair. He sat looking down at the marriage papers that were still in his hand and thought about the situation. Silence started to creep into the room. Eventually Naruto nodded. "Alright" He said "Whatever happens I'll be okay with it." He smiled to his friend and Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief. Naruto opened a drawer in his desk and placed the marriage papers there for safe keeping.

Then Naruto got an idea. He started searching through the unfinished paperwork. After a minute of rummaging he pulled out a sheet of paper. He read it over and then handed it to Shikamaru. "Here" he said.

Shikamaru looked at the document. It was a mission, to Suna!

"I was going to give it to one of the new genin teams but it looks like it could be used for a pretty good excuse. I still expect the mission to be done." Naruto said to Shikamaru with warning.

It was only a basic mission, more of a check up really. Even though it was a year or so after the 4th Shinobi World War, Konoha and Suna have sent a team of genin to each other's village as check up every couple of months. The mission consisted of the team sent to stay and survey the village for a week before then heading back to their village and reporting the news to the Hokage or Kazekage.

"Thanks Naruto. I'll pack my things and I'll head there tomorrow at first light." Shikamaru said secretly amazed by his friend's stroke of genius.

They carried on working for the rest of the afternoon until evening was upon them. Naruto and Shikamaru we sitting laughing with one another and just enjoying the company. They very rarely got the chance to just chat with each other like they did this evening.

"So Shikamaru how is your mum?" Naruto asked as he sorted out the files before then putting them where the belonged.

"She...She is alright. I'm sure Temari will look after her while I'm away. They get on well with each other. She is only staying for another couple of weeks though." He replied. Talking about his mum was a touchy topic.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened to your dad." Naruto said feeling a bit guilty about bringing it up. He could in some ways relate to how Shikamaru must have been feeling. Narutos only father figure Jiraiya had passed away not long before the Pain invasion.

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't just me who lost someone close to them. Ino lost her dad and Hinata and Team Guy lost Neji. We all lost someone. It was a hard time for us all. Anyway we have healed since then." Shikamaru said reassuring Naruto not to worry. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Asumas lighter. He flicked it open and watched the flame as it danced about in the gentle breeze.

Naruto gave out a sigh. "Hey don't you think Ino and Choji have been acting a little weird?" Naruto said his upbeat attitude restored as he tried to lighten the mood. Shikamaru flicked the lighter shut and looked at him.

"Yeah, your right, Ino and Choji have gotten very close since she lost her dad and are dating but I have noticed that Ino especially has been acting strange. I have asked Choji if she is alright but he just either avoids the question or says she is fine." Shikamaru added. He was very good at picking up hints that something was up and normally it doesn't take long for him to figure it out.

"I don't suppose she is pregnant?" Naruto asked.

There was a moment of silence before Shikamaru burst out laughing and was soon joined by Naruto. After they both settled down from laughing Shikamaru stuck the lighter back in his pocket and picked up the mission he had been assigned too.

"I'll catch ya later Naruto." Shikamaru said as he turned to leave the Hokages office.

"Cya Shikamaru." Naruto said cheerfully as he watched his friend leave.

"Oh and give Sakura my regards." Shikamaru added as he gave one of his backwards waves and left the room.

As Shikamaru closed the office door he had a strange thought that maybe Naruto was right. Maybe Ino was actually pregnant. He shook his head. She can't be, could she?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

16 years later.

(Uzumaki Anzu P.O.V)

I can't sleep. I can't do it! I'm far too excited! I would jump up and down on my bed if it wouldn't wake the rest of my family up. Have I actually slept at all? I flipped over again and shut my eyes in another attempt to sleep. I immediately opened them again as my alarm went off. I turned it off, threw the covers off my bed and scrambled out of it in one simultaneous move. I ran to my door as fast and quietly as I could before then opening it and tiptoeing down the corridor to my parents' bedroom.

I could hear my dad snoring even before I opened the door. As I did open it only got louder. I poked my head round the side of the door, they were both still asleep. Not for long. I smiled evilly before running and throwing myself onto them in one mighty crash.

"Get up! Get up! Get up! Today's the day! Today's the day!" I yelled bouncing on their bed.

"I will if you stop jumping." My mum complained.

I stopped suddenly and sat staring at them both; grinning like a fool as they sluggishly sat up and looked at me sleepily. "Today's the day!" I squealed again.

My light orange hair had fallen in all different directions over my face and I had to brush it out of my eyes. My mum smiled and stroked some hair out of my face. "Yes, today _is_ the day." She laughed.

"Right I'll go wake the rest of the family up and I'll make a _big_ breakfast, Just to celebrate!" My dad said getting up from the bed in a rush. My mum leaned over and grabbed him by the back of the shirt and dragged him back down.

"No you're not making breakfast, last time you nearly killed us all! I'll do it, you go wake the rest up." My mum said getting up.

"But Sakura you're..." My dad started only to get interrupted by mum.

"I'll be fine Naruto!" She glared at him standing up. She sighed at his saddened expression. "Go wake everyone else up." She added. My dad smiled and ran out of the room.

She stood up and grabbed her pink dressing gown and flung it on. She was about to turn to the door before she stopped suddenly. "Oh!" She said startled. I was instantly jumped to the side of the bed where she was standing, concerned that something was wrong. She then smiled. "It kicked! The baby must be excited too." My mum grabbed my hand and placed it to her rounded tummy. After a moment of pause I felt a sudden jolt against my hand. I instantly smiled and looked up at my mum who was smiling back. "Another lively one..." She sighed. I couldn't help but giggle at that.

In the back ground I could hear my dad in the background trying desperately to wake up the rest of the family and them moaning and complaining about getting up early.

"Better help him." I said running out of the room not giving my mum a chance to reply.

My name is Uzumaki Anzu! My dad is Uzumaki Naruto and he is the 6th Hokage of Konoha! My mum is Sakura and she is the best medical ninja around! I am the eldest of four soon to be five and today is the day I become a ninja!

(Nara Kenji P.O.V)

My mum had made fried eggs this morning. It was a pleasant morning, nothing exciting in my opinion, although everyone else begged to differ, except for Shika; she was too tired to care.

My mum came through from the kitchen dressed in her usual sleeveless purple dress with a purple blouse over it and a purple sash around her waist, along with a full fishnet outfit that came halfway down her thighs and biceps underneath it all. She carried with her two cups of coffee, one for her and one for dad and joined us at the table.

"So, Kenji, you ready for today?" She asked me as she started cutting through her eggs.

"Yeah I guess so." I replied.

"You don't sound very excited!" My dad laughed before he took a sip of his coffee.

"He gets that from you!" My mum yelled back glaring at him. My dad just carried on drinking his coffee with a massive smirk on his face.

I could see my mum's anger start to build up and she was about yell something at my dad again when there was a knock at the door. "I get it!" Fuu yelled as she leaped frogged out of the chair and ran to the door not giving mum or dad a chance to say anything.

She came running back through seconds later dragging Chou behind her by the hand. Inochi followed behind his arms followed across his chest. "Morning Inochi, Chou. Nice day isn't it?" My dad said looking up from the table, still drinking his coffee.

"Ah, yes, morning!" Chou replied smiling awkwardly. She was hunched over trying to stay balanced to hold Fuu's hand.

Chou looked like her dad but had her mother's eyes and dress sense. She wore a purple skirt with her dad's clan symbol on it in red and a black skirt under it. She had black boots and a silver chest guard to go with the rest of her outfit. Some of her chestnut hair was tied back in a pony tail and her forehead protector was tied around her neck leaving her side fringe untouched. She was a very sweet person like her dad but got on the wrong side and she'll turn into her mother.

Her brother Inochi had much more attitude. He was dressed in a long sleeveless red coat and grey three quarter top combined with a fishnet layer over it and a pair of mud green three quarter length trousers with matching gloves. His shoes and forehead protector were red like his jacket and his forehead protector was put to its practical use and tied around his forehead. He had his mums' platinum blonde hair and had it in a similar style but had his dads' eyes.

Inochi started to laugh. "I see Fuu has gotten stronger!"

"I'm going to be strong just like mum!" She replied grinning at her hardest. She let go of Chou's hand and ran back over to her chair to gobble down the rest of her breakfast.

My dad sighed. "I'm glad she has so much faith in me." This made my mum laugh and she came over and put her hands on his shoulders. "You have always been a cry baby." My dad frowned embarrassed and this just caused my mum to laugh more. She then walked over to the stairs and looked up. "SHIKA, HURRY UP! YOU'R LAST AS USUAL" She belted up the stairs as loud as she could, making the whole house flinch.

"Coming, coming..." She yelled back. Satisfied with that as a reply, my mum went back to the table and politely waited.

Eventually my sister appeared at the bottom of the stairs, her fingerless gloved hands in her pockets, just like how dad would stand, except with more attitude; a lot more attitude. She had her chunin vest on above her black top. The right sleeve was three quarter length and black like the top but the left was fishnet and long with her forehead protector tied around the bicep. Just like mum used to, she wore fishnet on her legs too, one around her right calf and the other around her left thigh. In addition she wore a pair of black shorts that matched her gloves and shoes. Her jet black hair was tied up in a high ponytail with three strands of hair framing her face.

Shika looked a lot like Grandma Yoshino and she was quite proud of that. She admired Grandmas personality. I looked like a brown haired, turquoise eyed version of my dad, ponytail and all, and Fuu looked just like mum except she had big brown eyes. Most of the time, Fuu had her hair tied in two low pigtails but when she is going out places mum would tie it up like her hair in the more traditional four ponytail fashion. All the time though she a bit of her hair on her left side pinned back with two green clips, which she claimed were lucky.

"Shika you're late for breakfast again! You're going to be eating it on the run!" My mum yelled at her.

"Its troublesome but I'm used to it." She said grabbing a bit of toast. "We ready to go?" She yawned to her team mates.

"I've been ready to go long before you have!" Inochi laughed before heading out the door with Shika leading the way. Chou was about to join them but stopped and turned around to face us again. She bowed respectfully at my parents. "Thank you for having us and I'm sorry about the intrusion." She said and then turned and left to catch up with her team mates.

The house was plunged in silence. My mum then turned to face my dad. "She takes after you." She mocked before then heading to the kitchen with her plate.

(Inuzuka Mamoru & Hayao P.O.V)

"Mamoru, hurry, we're going to be late!" I could hear Mizuki shout from the front door.

"COMING" I yelled back causing my mum to flinch. I turned back to her and I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye mum! Bye dad!" I called before then running out of the door to where Mizuki was. "Come Hayao!" I yelled and Hayao barked in response and came running after me.

"Bye son! Have a good day!" My dad yelled after me.

I jumped out of the front door and ran a down the street. Mizuki ran after me trying to catch up. I am looking forward to this! I'm going to be a ninja! I stopped running so Mizuki could catch up.

"Hey Mizu, who do you think is going to be in our team?" I asked looking over my shoulder.

Mizuki came running up beside me panting. "W what if we aren't in a team together?" She stuttered between breaths "Up Kaminari." With that Kaminari jumped onto her shoulder and then lay on her head.

Mizu was a lot like mum, she was quiet and occasionally stuttered. Her hair was like mums too. She had the shorter hair at the front that framed her face and a full fringe, only instead of having it down like hers; mum tied it up for her in a ponytail for our special day. Her hair wasn't that blue colour like mums though; it was a deep plum colour. She had mums eyes but I had mums eyes too!

I was a more like dad! I had his scruffy hair like his although my hair was black instead of brown.

"Hmmm, I guess you're right..." I put my hands behind my head and looked up at the bright blue sky. It was a too good a day to be sad. "Well if that is the case and we aren't in the same team, it'll be because we are too good, I mean, these eyes mean we can both use the Byakugan and these fangs on our cheeks mean we have our dogs! Isn't that right Hayao?" Hayao barked happily and started wagging his tail.

Mizu giggled at that. I'm glad I could make her laugh! "I would like Anzu to be in my team."

"Yeah, you and Anzu get on well! If Anzu is on your team and I'm not then I have nothing to worry about! I won't need to protect you!" I said quite cheerily causing Mizuki to smile even more.

"What if I'm in a team with Dio?" Her voice quieted and was no louder than a whisper.

"What the Uchiha!? I don't trust him." I said angrily.

"That's only because dad doesn't like his dad!" Mizuki responded.

"Well do you blame him?! His dad betrayed the village! Now he shows up and nobody knows anything about him! Who's his mum? Is he a threat too!?" I yelled at her, unfortunately scaring her a little.

"You don't know him... I bet he is really nice!" She argued back. She was always looking for the nice side of people. Even if they had it or not!

I don't trust him; I don't think I ever will. I overheard dad and mum once and with what dad says his dad tried to destroy the village and everything in it. I'm like my dad so that could mean he is like his dad too. If he tried to destroy the village he'll have hell to pay! What if he tries to hurt Mizuki! I'll kill him if he hurts her! I shot Hayao a worried look and his tail dropped slightly. I don't trust him!

"Hey, Mamoru, look! It's the academy!" Mizuki shouted pointing at the building in front of us.

"Oh yeah, I'll race ya!" I smiled evilly at her and started running ahead not giving her a chance to respond.


End file.
